


❄💙

by justaCamelotcitizen



Series: Merthur Short Stories [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaCamelotcitizen/pseuds/justaCamelotcitizen
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142237
Kudos: 25





	❄💙

The winter in Camelot was cold this year. Everything was covered in white, and more snow was peacefully falling from the clouds above. The courtyard was in silence, not a single footprint anywhere as Merlin was watching from inside, standing by Arthur's window. Evening was slowly closing in and Arthur was still stuck in a meeting that had lasted for hours. His chambers were clean, his bed was made, his dinner was on the table, and Merlin was waiting for him as he did every evening. He was so concentrated on watching the snowflakes fall by the window, that he didn't hear when the door opened and footsteps approached. Only when they were just behind him did he notice he wasn't alone anymore. As he turned his head to see Arthur standing behind him, strong arms wrapped around him to a tight embrace. Arthur tiredly lowered his head on Merlin's shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort that being around Merlin brought him, especially after the long meetings that bored him to death. He gave an exhausted sigh, and Merlin put his hands on Arthur's arms, stroking them softly, comforting the man he loves, knowing how tired Arthur always got on evenings like this. They stayed like that until Arthur's stomach started to audibly grumble, and they both chuckled lightheartedly before they reluctantly pulled apart. They shared a short kiss and moved to the table to eat dinner before it went completely cold.


End file.
